Cheer you up
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: When Kurt finally came home after the worst day of his work life's, he wasn't expected that Blaine would be there, waiting him to make him forget...
1. Chapter 1

_**Writing for this prompt on the Glee_Kink_Meme:**_

_Kurt had a bad day at work. His boyfriend decides to cheer him up._

_Wants:__  
><em>_-Boyfriend blows Kurt__  
><em>_-Boyfriend rims Kurt__  
><em>_-Boyfriend uses a vibrator on Kurt__  
><em>_-No fucking. Boyfriend wants it to just be about Kurt._

_The filler can choose who the boyfriend is._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: KurtBlaine**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Nothing at me**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

When Kurt finally came home after the worst day of his work life, he wasn't expected that Blaine would be there, waiting him to make him forgot...

* * *

><p><strong>Cheer you up <strong>

Kurt sighed when he opened the door of his apartment. He was finally home. When the morning was there, he first thought that that moment would never happened. It seemed like if it was a never ending day. He couldn't count how many times his boss has shouted at him or how many mistakes he has made on _that_ campaign while it was supposed to be the most important of his career. No need to say, Kurt Hummel was pretty sure that after that they he would have no more job. His career was broke.

A small noise caught him. Feet step. He frowned, smelling the good smell of some cooking. _What's that?_ He thought. Since the first day he has moved in with Blaine, he had always been the one to cook, having better skills than his boyfriend. But he was pretty sure his nose wasn't lying to him. When he raised his head, he saw him, a few feet away from him, looking like an angel. Kurt was convinced that anything could ever make him happier than his boyfriend. When he ran in his arms without any more thoughts, he has almost forgot all the horrible things that have happened to him that day.

-Eh! Kurt... Blaine greeted him as he received him in his arms.

The older boy wrapped his arms around the other, kissing the top of his head. Kurt felt the warm running through him, and a weight falling from his shoulder.

-I missed you... he whispered snuggling a little more against his boyfriend's chest.

Blaine laughed softly, kissing his forehead another time.

-It's only made a couple hours but I missed you too.

-I've had a horrible day, muttered Kurt after a moment of silence.

-I know that.

Kurt frowned again. He resigned himself to move a little bit so he could see Blaine's face. Questions were all over his expression.

-How?

-I received a phone call from your secretary. She said that maybe you need some cheer-up...

That's the moment Kurt remembered the smell.

-That's why you've cooked? He asked innocently.

Blaine shifted a little, embarrassing. That wasn't something usual and he knew that he wasn't as good as Kurt was. But he still hoped that maybe it could be something his boyfriend would loved.

-Well, yes... I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to feel pressure with the task to make us dinner. I hoped it's okay...

Kurt smiled before brushing their lips together.

-That's amazing, Blaine. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you...

He pressed their lips together one more time, harder this time. Blaine lost no time in forcing his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth, feeling the warm all around it. When he broke the kiss, gasping for air, he had already forgotten about dinner. His arm snaked lower on Kurt back and he griped his hips, tugging him closer. He lifted him with a smile and made a few steps back to carry him to their bedroom.

-I will cheer you up, Kurt... Just let me take care of you tonight. I promise you will forget all about your bad day...

When their mouth connected once more, it was for muffled a moan from Kurt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Nothing at me**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

When Kurt finally came home after the worst day of his work life, he wasn't expected that Blaine would be there, waiting him to make him forgot...

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**heer You Up- Part 2**

As soon as Blaine let him fell on the bed, Kurt tried to sit, reaching for Blaine's shirt. His hand was slap away before he could do more than tug on it.

-It's not about me tonight, sweetheart. It's about you. Only you. Just let me do and enjoy the feeling. I want you to feel good.

-Blaine, Kurt whispered in a broken voice as he felt his boyfriend's hand running under his shirt.

Blaine smiled, tugging on the fabric until he could pass it up Kurt's head. Once his boyfriend was shirtless, Blaine leaned in, crashing their lips together while his hands were making their way on Kurt's body. One was in his hair; the other just at his nipples' side. He took one, rolling it between his fingers, letting it hardening under his touched.

Kurt's moans were now filling his mouth. Blaine slowly moved his lips to Kurt's neck wanting more than everything to hear those amazing sounds. He was amazed that even after all those years he could be attracted by them. The made him getting hard as if still the first time. He would definitely never get enough of that. But Blaine was even more amaze by the fact that even after fifteen years of relationship, he could still made Kurt fall apart like this.

He moved his hand down a little more until he found Kurt's jean button. In no time, Kurt has lost his pant and was now lying with only his boxer on. Blaine ran his fingers on them, applying a little bit of pressure at different places. His palm finally found Kurt's erection, pressing hard and rubbing as the younger boy's hips jerk forward as he was asking for more.

-I love you, Blaine whispered when he brought back his lips to kiss the other boy.

Kurt tried to tell the words back but it came only in a gasp. Blaine has let his hand slide in his boxer and was now stroking his length firmly. The gasp became a moan that Blaine swallowed before pushing his tongue in his boyfriend mouth. It was a short visit though. He didn't let Kurt suck on his tongue like he usually did and broke the kiss, lowering himself until his head meet Kurt's boxer. He tugged on them until they block at Kurt's ankle and took them off.

Blaine was there, breathing hardly above his boyfriend erection, not doing anything. He let him giggle for a while, feeling the warm of the breath. Slowly, he took back his fingers on Kurt's length, touching him softly with his fingertips. He moved them up and down again and again before stopping on his balls, pressing hard there. Letting his thumb slide behind them and rub that little part that has always drove Kurt crazy.

The younger boy's breath became harsher and harsher as Blaine teased him He tried to get more of the touch, tried to bring his own hand down but Blaine slap it away, looking at him with lust in his gaze.

-Please, Blaine. Do something. Anything, please. Just... I can't take more...

Kurt was feeling like if all his blood has rushed to his cock. His head was a little dizzy and his gaze... well he was beginning to see some dark spots and some other white.

And then he felt Blaine tongue on him. All over his cock. Licking him fast and hard but never taking him in his mouth. Kurt's hips were now rolling by their own desire, in rhythms with his moans.

-I love you, Kurt, Blaine said again smiling as Kurt answered by a groan.

He brought his tongue down, passing Kurt's balls. He paused there a second to kiss them and sucked them briefly before licking along Kurt's crack. He pushed in it, pushed his cheek apart. Just enough to let his tongue circling his hole.

God, Blaine! Please, please, please.

He didn't know what he was asking for. He was just asking for something. More sensations, release.

Without taking his mouth off Kurt's ass, even pushing the tip of his tongue in the hole, Blaine passed both of his hands under Kurt's knees. He pushed them up, forcing his boyfriend to bend them. And he pushed again until Kurt was curled in a ball, his knees just beside his head.

Kurt's flexibility was one of those things that drove Blaine crazy. Even if Kurt has stopped with gymnastic after high school, he has made sure that he keep it by pushing him in a lot of unusual positions during sex. His cocked twitched in his pant as he thought at how he could make Kurt come in that position. Remembering that he has wanted that night to be about his boyfriend only, Blaine repressed those thoughts by pushing his tongue deeper in Kurt's hole. He stopped circling it and started to fuck him, going in and out faster and faster. One of his hands moved up to press his boyfriend's balls, massaging them in rhythm with his tongue.

As Blaine tried to focus on something else than his aching cock, Kurt's jerked his hips forward and let a cry out. He could fell his orgasm; it was just there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheer you up- part 3**

The next morning, when Kurt woke up, he found himself alone in the cold bed. The sheets were still crumble as a remember of the previous night. Kurt smile at it. That has been perfect. He couldn't have asked anything else from Blaine to make him forget his horrible day. When he tried to get up, Kurt lost his smile. It has certainly been a fun night, but his muscles were still sore. He sight, knowing that he would have to feel it for the rest of the day.

Kurt turned his head to the door. There was no sound coming from the outside. No shower running or dishes hitting together. He couldn't even smell coffee or some breakfast. It was like if Blaine had disappeared. Kurt sighed again. He was beginning to wonder where his boyfriend was. He didn't want to get up and go see; he just wanted to cuddle. So Kurt turned his head back to the bed, reaching for Blaine's pillow in a hope to hug it.

And then he froze.

On the top of the pillow, Kurt could find a word. From Blaine. He could almost feel the smile back on his lips when he reached to take it.

_Good morning, sweetheart! Sorry if I'm not there to wake you up this morning but I've some work to do. I'll be back in the afternoon. I promise to make it up for you then. I love you, Blaine. _

And there was another line, just under his name.

_Open the TV, sweetheart. I've a surprised for you. _

Kurt frowned but obliged to Blaine's request. He was still sat in the middle of the bed, hugging his boyfriend's pillow when he felt the first tears sliding along his cheeks. His mouth fell opened a little and Kurt's heart skipped a few beats. Blaine was there, on the screen answering at some questions about his career. But Kurt didn't need a lot to know that it wasn't some random interview.

Blaine was talking about them. About their first encounter- that time he has sang Teenage Dream with the Warblers- and about how much he loved Kurt.

-He is the most amazing guy I've ever met. Just seeing him smile make me happy. I could totally pass my life holding him against me just to know that he will be safe and loved.

And then, Blaine turned his head to the camera, making eyes contact with everyone who were watching it. With Kurt. He was making that smile that has always been for Kurt. And his eyes were filled with a warm that went straight to the younger boy's heart.

-I love you, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that. Even when everything will go worse and worse, I'll still be there for loving you. Thank you for giving me everything since all those years. Thank you for still being by my sides after all those times. Even if it's hard sometimes. I love you, Kurt.

Kurt's hands reached to the TV but he knew that he couldn't touch Blaine. He was crying, incapable to be mad at Blaine for missing with him like this. He knew with more certitude than ever that he has made the right choices. Blaine was definitely the one for him.

-I love you, Blaine Anderson.


End file.
